


insufferable

by vvorkingvvoman



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brat Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ten is in a skirt fishnets and heels aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvorkingvvoman/pseuds/vvorkingvvoman
Summary: ten dressed up for you and is a little (read a lot) annoyed that you won't pay attention to him.





	insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> uhh. yeah. this. exists.

ten was insufferable.

you had sat down, hell bent on doing your research paper, but you should have known the minute you heard slow, seductive music coming from your shared bedroom, you wouldn’t be having a study session. 

“(y/nnnnnnnn).” ten sang, heels clacking on the floor. of course he’s wearing heels, he knows how much you love his slender legs and how his hips sway when he struts out in front of you. but you just can’t indulge because this paper is due tomorrow and you’re almost halfway done, and then you can fuck him slow and sweet. “(y/n), look at me, i’m dressed up!”

“tennie, babe, i’m working right now.” you can hear him getting closer and closer, the visual of him in your mind all done up is almost enough to make you slam your laptop shut and make him cum until he sees stars, but you don’t and you can’t, so you just keep typing and try and ignore his hands sneaking over your shoulders to back hug you and nuzzle into your neck. you can feel his smirk pressing into your skin, no doubt smearing lipstick into the collar of your shirt.

“but can’t you just look at me for a second? i’m all pretty for you.” his lips brush your ear, breath hot in your ear and you can almost see his plump ass stuck out as he’s bent over the chair to press a kiss into the skin below your ear, and to take the lobe between his teeth and tug gently. “c’mon, i know you want to. please?”

“ten.” you say, firmly and you can feel him jerk behind you, a breath being let out quickly at the stern tone of your voice. he retreats his arms, fingers brushing past your cheeks. you can literally feel his pout, feel him becoming irritated as he huffed, heels clicking and hearing a soft plouf as he falls onto the couch.

“fine, go back to your stupid paper. don’t even look at how good i look.” ten sighed, flopping into the couch cushions behind him. 

you keep typing, rolling your eyes and shifting to cross your legs and try to put the background sounds of ten pouting and whining like a child, like the brat he is, out of your mind. three fourths of the way through, and you’re on the last paragraph and your tuned out ears pick up something that isn’t just ten huffing; it’s a moan. ten is moaning.

in an instant, you spin your chair around, eyes adjusting from the bright screen and spotting ten, splayed out on the couch, legs up and two fingers lodged in his beautiful ass, fucking into him slowly, eyes screwed shut. a shocked scoff escapes your lips, shaking your head with a smirk splayed across your lips. standing from your spot, you softly make your way over to your boyfriend, admiring the way his pretty red lips open when he lets out little moans. 

“is my little baby enjoying himself?” your hand lands on his knee, watching his face as his eyes flash open and his hand stops moving inside of him. ten’s jaw is slack, smokey eyes lined with black following your hand as it moves along his leg, admiring the outfit he had so adamantly talked about.

his beautiful legs were clothed in black fishnets, and black chunky heels were propped against the edge of the couch. a vinyl red skirt was bunched around his thin waist, cuts in the side that were marred by ties showing peaks of skin in between the thread. a white off the shoulder shirt hung off his frame, showing his midriff with the words “daddy’s baby” scripted across his chest, and to top the whole outfit off, a large bedazzled  choker that read “ride me” dug into the skin of his neck. you ran your hand up his body, grasping his chin to keep his eyes on you.

“i told you i looked pretty, didn’t i?” he almost moaned, starting to move his fingers inside of him again. his red lips pulled into a smirk, tilting his head back and bringing your hand with him. “don’t i look pretty? i look like this just for you, (y/n). you’re the only one who gets to see me like this, right? i’m your good little boy, i always am. you coul-” ten’s little rant was cut off by you, shoving two fingers of the hand grasping his chin into his glossed mouth, watching his head snap back up and his eyes widen for a second, and then gloss over and narrow, taking on the challenge. you feel his mouth start to suction around the digits, eyes keeping contact as his tongue pokes around them.

“tennie, my sweet little baby, of course you look gorgeous. you always look so, so pretty when you dress up for me, huh?” with that last bit, you shove your fingers harshly into his mouth, watching red smear around your knuckles and drool pool onto his chin. “but touching yourself while i’m working? hm? that’s not something good babies do, is it?” your other hand snakes down, grasping the wrist of the fingers that were buried inside of him and pulling harshly, watching his eyes roll back at the sensation. he tries to respond, but all that comes out is garbled words and whimpers. “oh, what, can’t you talk?” your fingers press onto his tongue, making his mouth open the slightest bit as spit stains the side of his mouth. “you aren’t a good little baby. you’re a messy little brat.” as you pointly jab the last word at him, your slick fingers slip out of his mouth and he lets out a high pitched moan, breathing deeply, head tilting back.

“yes, yes, i’m a brat. i’m your little brat, right?” he whines, legs falling to the ground as he grinds his hips up into nothing. “right, (y/n)? i’m such a brat, look at how h-hard i am.” 

it’s true, his dick is almost bursting out of his skirt. but you aren’t ready to touch him yet, and you can’t let his beautiful outfit go to waste.

“i still need to finish that paper, you little brat, so don’t get it in your mind that i can fuck you senseless.” at this, you cup his hand with your spit-soaked hand, watching as his eyebrows furrow and his mouth opens to give a retort. “but, there is something we can do.” you help ten stand up, pulling his fishnets up so they show over his skirt, and tugging the skirt down so it covers what it was intended to. he looks teetery, and already fucked out; red lipstick smudged onto his upper lip and on his chin, sultry eyes boring into yours. “go grab the lube and your favorite strap, love.” 

you watch as he lights up, and almost trips over his feet into your shared bedroom to grab the items. chuckling, you sit on the chair near the computer, crossing your legs as you wait for him to get back. 

as he returns, a pretty pink strap in his hands, and his bottle of unscented lube in his hand, he saunters his way over to you. 

“there’s my pretty little thing.” you coo, watching him smirk at the compliment. brat.

you adjust the strap, sitting down again as he stands there and bites his lip. “c’mere.” you beckon, grasping his waist as he straddles your thighs, an eyebrow raising as his skirt bunches. “you really do look pretty, baby. but you know my little brat always looks gorgeous, don’t you?” you sigh, leaning back in your chair as you look at him on your lap. “you always look the best on my lap, you know. or under me.”

“babeeeeee.” ten drawls, hands clawing at your thighs, leaning forward to capture your lips in his, his red lip gloss transferring onto your skin as he nudges his tongue into your mouth for you to suck on, sighing into you. you break the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the both of you, hand coming up to rub his bare side.

“so, since you got dressed up all nice for me,’m gonna let you cum, my little brat. but,” you chuckled, watching his face fall. “i’m not gonna touch you. you’re going to have to ride this until you come, and keep going until i finish my paper. can you do that, sweet baby?”

ten almost fell off your lap. 

“yes, oh my god, yes please. i wanna fuck myself so bad on this cock, so so bad.” he said quickly, eyes wide and practically begging at your feet, drawing a laugh out of you.

“do i have to prep you baby, or are you ready to take it?” you asked, moving the hand running up and down his side to his butt, giving his cheek a small slap that jolted him forward to grind into your lap and then kneading the flesh. 

“the fingering was...just fine for prep.” his hips kept moving against yours, whimpering softly and cussing under his breath. “wanna ride you now, please. r-really need you filling me.” 

“alright then, little brat.” squirting lube into your palm, you jerked the pink fabricated dick a few times coating it thoroughly, and then using what was left to circle his hole and shove one finger in, resulting in a high whine and a fuck, yes from him. 

“oh, i forgot.” taking the scrunchie from your hair, you pulled his hands behind his back and secured them together. “can’t trust you not to touch, right, baby boy?” his pupils were blown so wide, stained lip pulled by his teeth as you ushered him a little up.

you positioned the strap with one hand holding it so he could sink onto the silicone, and the other hand holding his hip. ten’s head fell back as you pulled him onto the cock, the head pushing into him first, a small squeak coming from him. with a swift drop, the whole toy was sheathed inside of him, and he let out a long fuuuuuuuuuck.

“alright, pretty brat. start moving when you want.” your attention then turned back to your paper, with a light tap on his ass, a hand still circled around his waist as you typed.

his loud, whory moans as he rocked back and forth trying to get a feel for the toy were simply background music as you typed away, focused solely on your paper. 

“pay attention to me. i’m riding you so well, aren’t i, babe? my pretty moans, i’m y- oh fuck your baby. i’m so h-hard, i'm so so hard f-for you, please, please look at me. touch me, please.” 

ten is such a whiner.

his bounces as he took the dick in him fully, moaning louder took a little more attention from your task at hand. so, what else do you do besides shoving three fingers into his open lips? 

the sudden intrusion makes him stutter with his hips, sinking fully down on the cock and looking at you, with a long, drawn out, shrill moan.

“pleath, pleath, fucth me. pay attenthion to me.” he whines around your fingers. you look at him briefly, an eyebrow quirked as you roll your eyes and return to your paper.

“rules are rules, ten. you know that.”

“daddy.” 

oh, he pulled that card, did he?

pulling your fingers out of his mouth in an instant, you grab his hips to keep him stationary, and make sure he’s looking right into your eyes, jaw set. “say that again, you fucking brat, and you won’t be able to walk for days.”

ten’s face breaks out into a smirk, looking like a fucking art piece; lipstick everywhere on his face, hooded eyes, skirt bunched over his stomach and pretty red cock poking through his fishnet holes. he looked absolutely like sin, and you loved it. 

“fuck me, daddy. right fucking now, or i'll scream."

with a sudden movement, you move your hands and give his ass a loud and hard smack, and your hips begin to ravenously move, fucking up into him as he whines daddy over and over and over and over again, breaking up the word as he bounces like a rag doll, cock brushing into the material of your shirt making him whine.

“yeah, do you like being on my dick like this? my little baby loves to be pretty, but you’re just my little whore, huh? fucking yourself on this cock, wanting daddy to just pay attention, right? well, daddy is paying such good attention to her pretty little slut. look at your pretty lips, your pretty dick poking out. you’re so beautiful, so pretty for me, for your daddy.” you lean forward to bite at his bottom lip, his eyes closing as he squirms and moans, cute little whorish sounds escaping with every thrust. 

“daddy, f-fuck ‘m cum ‘mma cum! c-can i please cum, please?” ten’s hair is slicked with sweat, and your hands card through it, pulling it so he faces you with his wide eyes, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, mascara running down his face.

“wanna see my pretty little brat cum.” you grind into him. “you gonna cum, sweet baby? cum all over me and that pretty outfit, those pretty fishnets? make a big mess, huh? you can cum, my pretty little slut. cum all over me, huh?”

with two last thrusts, your little brat was cumming, spurting hot ribbons onto the fishnets and staining your grey sweatpants as you fucked him through it, watching as he started to twitch and soften.

“ah, look at my beautiful baby. aren’t you just perfect?” you cooed as ten closed his eyes, letting a final spurt over his thighs and gasping sweetly. 

carefully, you slide him off the dildo, listening to the wet squelch as he pulls off of it, and unhooking it from your waist as he curls into you.

“thanks, (y/n).” ten pressed his forehead into your neck, eyes closing and a smirk forming against his lips. “or...daddy.”

“oh, shut the fuck up you little brat.”


End file.
